1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to: receptacles for wellbore anchors; keys for such anchors; anchors with such keys; stabilizers for whipstocks; standoff and support apparatus for wellbore tool members, e.g. a concave member of a whipstock; whipstocks and associated apparatus for use in wellbores; locking assemblies, both releasable and permanent, for locking into wellbore tools; whipstocks insertable through one tubular into another, e.g. through smaller tubing into larger casing; whipstock installation tools; survey tool assemblies; whipstock apparatus which can be set by pulling upwardly thereon; and to anchoring apparatus for use in tubulars. In certain aspects these items or combinations of them are insertable through a smaller diameter tubular, e.g. tubing, into a tubular of larger diameter, e.g. casing.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of "through tubing" whipstocks and tools insertable through tubing are available in the prior art; e.g. the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,921; 5,265,675; 5,277,251; 5,222,554; 5,211,715; 5,195,591; and 4,491,178.
There is a need for the stabilization of a whipstock concave member disposed in a wellbore during milling operations. There is a need for an effective whipstock and associated apparatus which is insertable through a smaller diameter tubular, such as tubing, and then disposable in a larger diameter tubular, such as casing, below the smaller diameter tubular. There is a need for such devices which effectively anchor and correctly orient themselves in the larger diameter tubular. There is a need for an efficient and effective orientation apparatus for wellbore tools and for an anchor for effective use with such orientation apparatus. There is a need for such an orientation apparatus which is re-settable if correct orientation is not initially achieved.